DIARIOS DEL ONI DEL OESTE
by nambelle
Summary: Es 20 de Julio de 1869, Hijikata ha fallecido, Yukimura Chizuro debe rehacer su vida después de esto, por esto decide llevar un diario de todo lo que le ocurre.
1. noche

este fanfic fue inspirado por "los monologos de la vagina"

* * *

aunque Hijikata-san sea guapo no quiere decir que se fije en mí, por qué; pues porque... él es un hombre estricto, con sus hombre como conmigo. Es bajo, serio, no tiene buen sentido del humor, solo se sonríe. No le llama la atención las mujeres maquilladas y se sumerge en su trabajo y no es un alcohólico.  
Ese día, cuando estábamos en Edo y nos habíamos separado del grupo por un ataque de los reformistas, me había tomado de la mano y corrimos más de 10 minutos bosque adentro, hasta encontrar una choza abandonada. Entramos allí. Oh! gran sorpresa cuando descubrimos que había sido recientemente abandonada; la ceniza de la leña en la chimenea, el tatami estaba limpio y había un futón a medio doblar. El lugar estaba vacío, no tenía decoración alguna -la quietud y la tranquilidad del lugar nos daba cierta desconfianza- "será la casa de algún cazador" pensé, pasaron cuatro horas y con ellas el atardecer, ya era hora de encender el fuego o nos moriríamos de frío, además Hijikata-san estaba herido y necesitaba atención, solo se me ocurrió romper el ruedo de mi hakama para poder vendar su brazo, aunque para él era un rasguño, para mí era una herida que debía cuidarse de infectarse.

la noche llegó, y la choza aún tenía algunas reservas de comida, envejecidas, pero las tenía. Afortunadamente nos quedaríamos hasta el día siguiente. Las cosas se complicaron a la hora de dormir, ya que ninguno decía nada con respecto al único futón en la casa; teníamos frío, pero más que frío, era una sensación de angustia y atracción animal. No sé si él, pero yo no dejo de pensar en el momento en que me agarró de la mano y huimos de aquel lugar, fue especial, como dos amantes en fuga. Sí, dos amantes en fuga, eso éramos. El shogunato nos abandonó por completo. El éjército imperial nos acorraló, dividiéndonos en tres grupos; los dos primeros sin guía y nosotros en esa casucha... divertido ¿no?

Cada uno llegaba a sus propias conclusiones, respecto a lo sucedido en la tarde. Todo giraba de acuerdo a lo que dictaba la naturaleza -ustedes saben, él, yo, juntos a jugar a la casita- nada era lo convencional en estos casos, solo atracción animal, nada más. Miradas vienen, monólogos van -ya probaste este melocotón?- preguntó él, como para quebrar el hielo. Él mismo puso la norma de que no se permitían mujeres en el Shinsengumi y conste que fue él quién estuvo al tanto de mis cosas y mi cuidado, claro por desición unánime, patrocinado por Soji Okita -no, está bueno?- pregunté con algo de curiosidad gurmet y lasiva a la vez.  
-sí están buenos, quieres probar?  
-está bien- me acerqué porque el hambre me ganaba la batalla y no había mas que comer  
-qué te parece?- preguntó inocentemente, pero su mirada decía algo más. Algo que yo también decía con la mirada. El estómago estaba lleno de sirope de melocotón y la cabeza llena de saque; eso había en la estantería de la casa, saque y melocotones en almibar. Un coctel letal para quien desea permanecer despierto toda la noche. Pero no para quienes desean pasar la noche. Es distinto, distinto concepto. la chimenea hervía y la casa cálida, él, yo, el futón, la ropa, las miradas, las caricias en la frente, en el pelo, en los hombros -espera, qué haces?-pregunté sorprendida de que estuviera pensando lo mismo, aunque tal vez, siendo hombre se deje llevar por sus impulsos y no piense en las consecuencias: yo enamorada de él, yo embarazada o el enamorado y yo sin prestarle atención -tú quieres... conmigo en ese futón o definitivamente no?- preguntó casualmente, sin darle importancia  
-y si dijeras que las dos...?- pensé  
-qué dices?- insistió  
-tienes claro las consecuencias de todo esto, puede que sea una carga aún más pesada por esta época  
-mira, tengo los días contados, déjame divertirme- respondió altanero, por lo cual, mi mano derecha terminó en su mejilla izquierda enrojeciéndola por el golpe, y la lasivia que me encarnaba termino en el drenaje del agua lluvia de la casa -esa es tu respuesta, Chizuru?  
-sí- respondí adolorida  
-muy bien, eso quería!- contestó orgulloso de la decisión que yo había tomado -pero yo también tengo frío y necesito dormir, me permites descansar contigo?- preguntó tomándome la mano con mucho cuidado como si fuese de una porcelana muy frágil. Esa simple caricia me recorrió por la espina dorsal como un rayo, no sabía si sonreir o simplemente... ¡tirarme en sus brazos y perder la cordura en sus brazos ¡gracias ejercito imperial! -qué ocurre? te quedaste sin habla  
-nada... sí puedes dormir, tranquilo no pasa nada  
-seguro...?- preguntó con aires de sospecha y una risita burlona y una mirada rayada mientras que yo hacía cosas inesplicables, como tomar las dos katana suyas y envolverlas en tiras de tela, soltarme el cabello, relinchar como potro dándole la espalda, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me di vuelta ronriendo apenada hasta las orejas. Él, me mira divertido, simulando que está extrañado por mi conducta y atina a decir -quiero verte!  
-aquí estoy, Toshizo-san  
-no, necesito verte- repitió  
-aquí estoy- respondí ya con mi peculiar enfado  
-necesito verte ahí- señaló entre mis piernas y me sentí tonta por un momento, aunque entendí lo que los dos queríamos esa noche, volver a empezar como personas normales.

Respiré profundamente, me relajé y le di permiso para que lo hiciera. Ah! cómo decirlo, fue perfecto. Me abrazó delicadamente y me tomo en brazos hasta el futón; me miró y subió el kimono hasta mi cintura y deshizo la ropa interior, descubriendo todo... el jardín, por así decirlo. Abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una epifanía, separó mis piernas lentamente y me conoció. No fue vulgar, intimidante al principio, pero no vulgar. Me dijo -eres hermosa!- y su voz se quebraba, como si algo lo deslumbrara hasta tocar su sencibilidad, descubrí que Toshizo Hijikata amaba las vaginas, las amaba de verdad, para el era una obra de arte. Le agradaba el olor, la textura, el color, la forma. Amaba lamerlas, besarlas. Y a mi, no se que hizo porque solo se quedo casi una hora solo mirando, analizando -es la cosa más hermosa que he visto- decía emocionado  
-en serio?- me dije -y yo que pensaba que era la peor cosa sobre la tierra- me exité y él también, y juntos perdimos la cordura esa noche.

En la madrugada la temperatura había bajado unos grados bajo cero y nevaba lentamente. Nos abrazábamos consiguiendo calor el uno del otro bajo el futón aunque llevabamos pestos los kimonos, la leña se había extinguido y la casa estaba al merced de la temperatura. Afuera, algunos arboles se movían con el viento, dejando caer peligrosas estalagmitas de hielo al suelo húmedo. Fue en ese momento que se escuchaban susurros a lo lejos, inteligibles, insesantes. Toshizo ya estaba despierto y alerta, cuando empecé a escucharlos, me dijo en señas que guardara silencio. Pasos y katanas desemvinándose se oían. Recordé que había envuelto sus katanas en tela, pero estaba del otro lado del cuarto. Se escucho también el cargue de una escopeta; él se puso de pie y lentamente se deslizó por el salón hasta llegar a sus katanas y yo tomé la mía, afirmando con la mirada la desenvainé.

De inmediato, tres hombre armados entraron destruyendo la entrada principal, en ese momento Toshi los hirió al pasar por ensima de ellos, sin embargo, eran fuertes y tuvo que contenerlos dando la espalda a la entrada. Inesperadamente un disparo atravesó su espalda baja. Al verlo caer reaccioné como jamás lo hice y las caracteristicas de oni que aún no veía en mí, afloraron; la velcidad y fuerza se duplicaron, me levanté y corté la cabeza de aquellos que estaba en la casa y el de la escopeta increiblemente era esa mujer, Kaoru, al mirarla quise arrancarle la vida, pero me contuve. Disparó de nuevo, esta vez a mí, y fue ahí cuando la ira colmó mi alma y destajé sus dos brazos en un solo movimiento de mi Wakizashi como le decía Saito-san -por qué tú?- pregunté mientras se desangraba -porque debes pagar por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir por no ser mujer!- me dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Los otros tres hombres habían huído asustados luego de verme transformada en una bestia casi extinta en el recuerdo de un cuento constumbrista.

Los lamentos de Toshi me regrasaron a la realidad, me dispuse a auxiliarlo, pero se encontraba demasiado herido, la bala habia salido, rompiendo no solo las vértebras lumbares, también el intestino estaba hecho pedazos, pequeñas partes estaban inpregnadas en la pared -moriré verdad?- me preguntó mientras lo volteaba boca arriba para poder oscultar mejor, no obstante me deshice en lágrimas, no había nada que hacer -así es!- respondí gimiendo. Repentinamente suspiró profundamente para dejarlo todo.

Ahora, la preocupación era ¿cómo sacarlo de ahí? ¿cómo llevarlo hasta aquella aldea donde hacía nada más quince días enterramos a el señor Kondo. Al parecer no había nadie, solo nieve y árboles deshojados, caminos desolados y Kasama-san mirando desde la corniza de la casa -Ohayō misu Yukimura, parece que usted asesino su propio hermano  
-qué?  
-no le dijeron?  
-no entiendo  
-veras Chizuru, él- señalaba a Kaoru -es tu hermano gemelo, es un hombre e infortunadamente no nos servía de nada en nuestro clan, es por eso que te buscaba incansablemente, para hacerte sufrir, según el miserable, de igual manera que él- desesperé hasta tal grado que quise matarlo. Me avalnce a él y le herí la mano, esto le enojó mucho y me golpeó en la cara tan fuete que caí al suelo frío y húmedo, esto último me devolvió la compostura trayendome de nuevo al objetivo inicial, llevar el cuerpo de mi amado Hijikata a Itabashi para enterrarlo junto al señor Kondo. En ese instante los soldados imperiales llegaron y tomaron la casa, Kasama-san pidió que no me hicieran nada, más bien escoltarme hasta Ibarashi para hacer el funeral de Toshizo Hijikata. Y así fue, cinco días después llegamos a Ibarashi, allí me dejaron sola con el cofre, sin embargo dos de los soldados se quedaron para ayudar a enterrarlo junto a una tumba vecina.

Al día siguiente fui a una tienda de modistería para que me hicieran un kimono, debía quitarme las ropas que llevaba, ya no era un hombre. Era una mujer de nuevo, con miedo a soñar, de meditar, de hacer, de cantar y de cocinar. Ya no había quien degustara mi té.


	2. herida

20 de Julio de 1869. Han pasado 7 meses desde la muerte de Toshi y yo sigo estancada en una ciudad que no promete nada. A decir verdad soy yo quien no promete nada, porque no he conseguido un objetivo al cual aferrarme, ya perdí las esperanzas de encontrarme con Osen-chan y la verdad... Kazama-san ha sido cordial conmigo a pesar del pasado. Desde hace tiempo trabajo en una boutique.

Luego de la muerte de Hijikata-san me alisté en el hospital de Edo como enfermera auxiliar;sin embargo, he sido una molestia para los empleados del hospital, ya que al parecer tengo más experiencia en tratar a pacientes que los mismos médicos y enfermeras. Claro es obvio, había estudiado juiciosamente las notas que me encomendó Yamazaki-san en su lecho de muerte, por lo tanto decidieron prescindir de mí. Por ese motivo terminé en esta boutique vendiendo Kimonos de lujo a propios y extranjeros.

Después de abrir la tienda kazama-san junto con Amaragi-san y shiranui-san se aparecieron con la excusa más estúpida que había oído en mi vida -"quiero comprar un Kimono de seda- dijo muy elegantemente, como si fuera tonta, solo quiere sonsacarme para poder llevarme a su villa o donde sea que esté viviendo, desea desesperadamente descendencia pura, para qué? no sé. Lo gracioso es que al llegar del almacén, abro la caja en donde está guardado el Kimono y qué es lo que encuento?, exactamente el Kimono que usé cuando fuí de juerga con los Shinsengumi hacía dos años atrás. Kimono de seda rojo con adornos en verde y blanco y muy ajustado al cuerpo da la forma de chamisen -me lo llevo- expresó Chikage Kazama-san muy animado por su compra, lo cual me atreví a preguntar -cuál de los tres se vestirá de geisha?- ese comentario definitivamente alteró el ambiente... de una forma tal que parecía como si kazama-san fuese un don Juan -"sí, luego de que alguna fémina se lo pruebe, querida". Se despidieron cordialmente, apesar de que de tanto en tanto uzaban eufemismos para dirigirse al dueño de la boutique y así llevarme según ellos a mejores estancias. A veces me da curiosidad, dejarme llevar por esos tres a ver que pasa, pero... y si no puedo volver, no será un día de paseo, ni un viaje del cual regresar.

Esa noche, algo verdaderamente extraño pasó. El escuadrón de marines que manejaba el comodoro Perry tomó por sorpresa el muelle de Tokio, insendiándolo todo a su paso. Llenaron la ciudad de panfletos que anunciaban la venganza de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica porque no se firmó el tratado de comercialización unilateral el mes pasado. Al día siguiente me dirigí a la boutique, preocupada por la situación en la que de pronto hubiese quedado el establecimiento y la mercancía; un hombre muy alto y musculoso me agarró por la espalda y me levantó de manera marital diciendo cosas que yo no entendía, me apretó fuertemente y me soltó inesperadamente dejándome pálida y temblorosa, luego trató de desnudarme en la calle; decía algo que nunca olvidaré -"hooker"- al principio no entendía, pero la reticencia de aquel hombre me dio a entender algo obvio, para él era simplemente un meretriz más. Afortunadamente me liberé de su enganche y corrí todo lo que pude, no me detuve, no me cancé, mis pies se movían y movían hasta que al fín me hallé perdida en una arboleda llena de coníferas y uno que otro alcanforero. De repente ahí estaba, una linda villa de al parecer más de quinientos años, bordeada de cerezos florecidos. Una pagoda estaba ubicada en el centro custodiada por un estanque tranquilo lleno de carpas doradas amontonados esperando comida de las manos de un hombre que se hallaba en el borde del lago -miren a quién trajo el viento- anunció este hombre con voz calmada -chizuru, que tal?- exclamó Kazama sin dejar de observar a las carpas. Alzó la mirada para observarme detalladamente, preocupándose al verme pálida y sudorosa -qué ha ocurrido?  
-nada- atiné a responder aún asustada  
-algo te ocurrió- trató de tocar mi hombro pero me retiré, no quería que nadie me tocara después de lo que había ocurrido. Y recordé -mi katana!- di la vuelta y regresé por donde había llegado de la misma manera, como si ya me fuese común correr a toda marcha y en cuestión de casi tres cuartos de hora había llegado a casa. Me sorprendí de mí misma por lo rápida que fuí.

Días después volví a ese lugar, por curiosidad. Claro! más calmada y disfrutando del paisaje de la zona. Aparentemente no está lejos del casco urbano, pero es inpenetrable para una persona normal, hay demasiados accidentes geográficos y un bosque frondoso establecido de tal forma que te puedes perder. Me quedé un tiempo descansando a unos 100 metros de la villa exactamente, donde comienza la arboleda de coníferas, esperando algún movimiento de las personas que residían allí. Nada, durante dos horas o más , nada pasaba; me paraba para recoger agua del arroyo que corría a mi lado, caminaba hasta un risco para ver el mar, y nada... no pasaba nada; decidí irme de una buena vez y dejar de molestar. Fue entonces que él apareció desapercibido -hey, quieres senar con nosotros?- todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar a alguien después de cuatro horas en total soledad, volteé para mirarlo de frente -hoy hay estofado de acelga y tofu frito, quieres?- Chikage invitándome a senar?, wow, esto es nuvo!. Acepté, el hambre no me dajaba ya pensar.

Entré a la casa donde senaríamos y fue una sorpresa encontrar lo que ví. Amaragi y Shiranui con dos acompañantes vestidas con kimonos carísimos y peinadas de forma exquisita sentados alrededor de un irori esperando a que el susodicho estofado terminara de cocerse, con algunos pescados al rededor asándose lentamente y algunos charoles con salsas, especias y verduras crudas para acompañar la sena. -buenas noches- me atreví a decir, las piernas me temblaban, las mujeres que estaban allí me miraban de manera agresiva como reclamendo su territorio -puedes estar tranquila, ellas no son oni, solo son acompañantes- expresó Amaragui inexpresivo, sin embargo, las dos mujeres se sintieron cohibidas luego de saber quién era yo, fue algo que me hizo cuestionar mi existencia y mi estadía en esta villa  
-cómo se llama la Villa?- pregunte casualmente  
-Villa Ikamura- expresó Kyō Shiranui con su sonrisita a flor de piel como si fuese algo chistoso o tal vez sea el rey del sinismo

-itekimasu- respondimos al tener los platos servidos  
No me quitaban la mirada de encima, tenía la sensación de ser una amenaza para ellas. Así que decidí irme al amanecer, si es que tenía la oportunidad de ver el amanecer.

Habiendo terminado con el festín cada uno se fue a lo suyo, las dos mujeres desaparecieron con Amaragi-san y Shiranui-san y Kazama-san se quedó a solas conmigo -mala señal!- pensé, por lo tanto, estuve alerta ante una próxima explosión, y así fue -para qué has venido?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa  
-solo dí con este lugar y hoy vine por curiosidad- respondí automáticamente, hasta que una cuestión se cruzó por mi camino -es cierto que deseas a toda costa procrear una descendencia de sangre poderosa?  
-así es! desde hace siglos nosotros buscamos congéneres para que la raza sobreviva  
-y por eso trataste de secuestrarme dos veces?  
-así es! Además, los humanos no son confiables una vez que saben quién eres  
-ellos fueron amables conmigo. Uno logró amarme!-respondí indignada de lo que me decía  
-no lo dudo, pero no todos son desentes, si hubieras terminado con los Shochu te hubieran a toda costa para ganar esta guerra que acaba de terminar tal como hicieron con tu padre cuando no servía más- contestó en un tono más alto que antes  
-entonces por qué razón dijist que él estaba aquí?  
para que estuvieras a salvo- se levantó y se paró en el marco de la puerta haciendo carriso -Aquí eres útil y eres importante- advirtió mirando las estrellas  
-solo para cargar un niño que luego será arrebatado de mis manos  
-entonces por qué viniste?- preguntó mirándome desde la puerta de forma poco respetuosa  
-porque no tengo a donde ir  
-te mostraré donde está tu habitación  
-gracias-respondí harta

En la madrugada me fuí como me había prometido  
Aquí no seré bienvenida en estas condiciones. De repente sentí un pinchazo agudo y helado que perforó mi costado, la punta de una daga se veía a la altura del apéndice. Me desplomé a diez metros de la villa, solo voces escuché inteligibles hasta perder el sentido

Comenten please


	3. ósculo

La vida se desvanecía ante mí, era imposible no darle importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba protección, Hijikata-san ayúdame. Todo se pone negro, oscuro como la noche, no siento dolor, ni sensación de horror, solo siento ternura y compasión.

Desperté lentamente. Todo me daba vueltas y la sensación de desasosiego, impotencia y dolor lumbar. Y ahí estaba él, con una cara de preocupación que en la vida le había llegado a ver, se me hacía imposible no hacerle saber que estaba bien, un poco adolorida pero bien. –cómo te encuentras?- Me preguntó aún con esa cara, nunca se me había ocurrido que él podía sentir ternura por alguna criatura, es bastante alarmante. –No me mires así, me preocupé, sabes muy bien por qué me preocupo- exclamó del mismo modo impasible de siempre, ese era Kazama-san.

El futón y la almohada se me hacían muy cómodas y calentitos, necesitaba dormir un rato más porque me sentía cansada. Ya no importaba si la capital, ahora Tokio, estaba en llamas o si un terremoto o tsunami envestía las playas de la ciudad, solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada –duerme, más tarde hablaremos de lo nuestro, hime-sama- me asusté –hime-sama? No soy princesa y no quiero… serlo.

La luz del sol brillaba incandescentemente e inmaculado sobre la pared de papel de la habitación y un silencio sepulcral en el entorno, así que me levanté despacio e hice a un lado la abollonada cobija, gateé acercándome a la puerta corrediza y la abrí solo para ver lo que acontecía. Me di cuenta que las mujeres somos descaradas, nos gusta sobremanera que nos contemplen, pero no contemplamos del mismo modo a los hombres; es una cuestión de cortesía para con ellos, solo contemplarlos y eso hice. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que lo contemplé por mucho tiempo, el mundo murió a mi alrededor al observarlo. Practicaba con su katana, simétricos movimientos, pasos concienzudos y lentos, hermosos, lentos y llenos de vida y muerte. Nunca había sentido lo mismo, no era sexualidad; era belleza, fina y pulcra belleza y honestidad. No había mentira pero un dejo arrogante al final de su katana. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, la sensación de muerte volvió. Su mirada me atrapó infraganti. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir, no podía moverme.

Él se acercó con paso firme, seductor, implacable, insufrible y gigante. Me besó. Me desarmó, vació mi mente, seguirlo al cielo se convirtió en mi única misión. Hijikata, Hijikata nunca me trató de esa manera, fue protector y muy tierno. Kazama, posesivo y apasionado, no lo sé, kami, ayuda.

Sus labios carnosos no dejaron de acariciar los míos, necesito descansar, respirar, pensar. Sus besos son embriagadores, adictivos, quiero más, necesito más. Su lengua entró en mi boca, me siento desfallecer, me abraza fuerte. Siento se aliento, té. Su lengua no descansa y mi cuerpo ya no responde. El futón desdoblado, las cobijas hechas a un lado. No pude más. Me dejé llevar. Que tengo que perder, nada. No tengo a donde ir, una mujer sola no vale nada por sí sola, la sociedad lo dicta así. Pobre de mí. Después de esto me considerarán una cortesana. Kami-sama


	4. jerarquia familiar

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía adormilado y pesado, mi cadera y mis piernas estaban pesadas y adoloridas. No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo su pasión. Su pasión me aturde, aturdió cada centímetro de mi piel, no pude parar, mi cabeza. No pensaba. Ahora el remordimiento... es nulo a pesar de que lo que hice está mal. Espera, por qué mal, hice exactamente lo mismo con Hijikata-san, pero no sentí lo mismo. Realmente no entiendo nada de esta situación. Necesito asearme y comer algo antes de tomar una decisión apresurada.

Así que hice lo posible por levantarme de la cama e ir a la cocina por algo de beber, me puse de pie y me vestí. Oh, como pesaban mis brazos. Corrí la puerta para salir, caminé por un pasillo largo y oscuro, seguro era media noche, no, la de la noche, el molesto reloj de péndulo que regaló el emperador a los nobles que nunca se rindieron y esperaron la restitución de sus tierras, ese reloj es muy ruidoso, ese tic tac.

Me encaminé a la cocina, pero la casa era desbordantemente grande, igualmente de grande como el templo en donde los shinsengumi estuvieron operando por casi dos años. Seguí caminando, caminando en círculos, ahora tenía ganas de orinar y no encontraba la dichosa letrina, en donde orinar? Un grito furioso me sacó de mis propias cabilaciones. -Quién te dijo que tenías derecho a eso- parecía la voz de Kazama-san. -El emperador dio la orden de que toda la servidumbre era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y si seguía sirviendo debía ser recompensado con dinero- respondió un hombre con la misma vehemencia. Alcancé a escuchar una bofetada muy fuerte y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y los vi, tratando de matarse mutuamente -suéltense los dos de una vez-grité, ellos se sorprendieron igual que yo, de dónde habré sacado tal ímpetu?  
-qué estás haciendo aquí mujer?  
-necesito encontrar la cocina, quiero comer algo- respondí muy seria  
-al final del corredor a su derecha está la cocina, si desea yo le repararé algo de comer y beber, le parece algo de té y rollos de arroz- respondió el hombre golpeado  
-si gracias, me parece bien- dije devolviéndole una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta, esperé a que se fuera y me dirigí a Kazama, quién estaba sentado de rodillas escribiendo algo, lo abracé lentamente. Luego le sugerí- de verdad no me apetece volver a escuchar semejante pelea, sabes muy bien que dice el edicto del emperador. No más servidumbre sin ser pagada, o más conocida como esclavitud- usé el mayor tacto posible, pero me fue imposible, estaba disgustada. Él me miró, me sonrió y me besó suavemente -eres hermosa cuando te enojas, pero no tengo presupuesto reservado para esos gastos- dijo sin más -entonces aprende a atenderte solo- espeté. Solo me sonrió y me abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en eso -y qué harás cuando tengas a mi hijo sin un sirviente a tu lado?  
-se cómo atenderme sola, el problema aquí eres tú- me apretó con más fuerza y me advirtió -es necesario que sepas cuál es TÚ posición aquí mujer.  
-lo mismo digo de TI- salí de la habitación en busca de la dichosa letrina, al fin la encontré.


	5. castigo

-buenos días, corazón. Cómo estás?- sus ojos me miraban con afán, pasión y ternura. Seguía adormilada, el no tener que hacer me aperesa demasiado. No quería levantarme, no quería hacer nada, el día estaba opaco y frío ya estaba entrando el invierno, por eso la vida se aletarga. Necesitaba encontrar algo que me entretuviera, jardinería? tal vez. Mientras que pensaba lo miraba. Observaba cada parte de su cara, tenía unas cuantas pecas en su nariz, casi imperceptibles; su cabello estaba un poco más oscuro y más largo. Su mirada ya no era violenta. Le dí un beso, me provocaba amarlo otra vez, pero mi vida no podía girar al rededor de esa energía. -por qué me miras con tanto detalle, qué sucede?  
-es que descubrí cosas que me encantan de ti, que antes ni siquiera imaginaba, porque mi cabeza estaba preocupada por otras cosas  
-otras personas, querrás decir  
-no te enojes, vivía con ellos, eran mi familia, no quería irme de su lado  
-de él?- lo dijo con vehemencia sentándose a un lado sin mirarme, me pareció muy tierna su actitud, celos, sin fundamento, celos de ese pasado feliz  
-no te enojes, solo te observaba- dije entre risas, pero esas risas causaron que él se retirara dolido, enfurecido conmigo. Parece un niño con una pataleta, de verdad que no le debo prestar mucha atención. Atención... eso puede ser lo que carezca mi hijo el día que nazca, si es que puedo engendrar uno. Tengo el presentimiento que no lo mimará, ni le dará el amor que yo le daría. Es un estúpido, maldigo el día en que dí con esta villa, hubiese sido mejor ser violada y asesinada por esos americanos que vivir con él y su actitud de niño celoso. IDIOTA!

Quince días después del percance con su cara lo sigo castigando con una indulgente ignorancia de sus actividades. Es por esto que desde hace dos días viene comportándose muy complaciente conmigo, claro, no ha tenido amor de mi parte; solo una pared fría hecha de hielo, por qué es tan estúpido y me trata de esa manera. él más que nadie debe saber que las mujeres tenemos buena memoria para los momentos dolorosos. Pero en fin si quiere algo, tendrá que ganárselo.

Y al fin, el momento que todos esperábamos, las líneas del ferrocarril han unido a Japón, quiero montar en tren!  
se lo dije. Le dije que quería ir de paseo en tren hasta kioto, quería saludar la ciudad que una vez me hizo feliz y me vio crecer. Accedió de mala gana al principio, pero al día siguiente se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, emocionado como un niño pequeño, qué voluble es?- depronto le dijeron algo, que se yo... En fin, a medio dia nos fuimos hasta la estacion central, para dirigirnos a Kioto. Simplemente queria hacer eso. Pero el encargado de los tiquetes nos aviso que el tiquete que teniamos era para un viaje por todo Japon, desde tokio hasta las privincias del norte en Hokaido. Fue ahi cuando supe el por que de la sonrisa interminable, NO NOS BAJARIAMOS NI POR ASOMO EN NINGUN LADO QUE TUVIERA IMPRESO EL NOMBRE SHINSEN GUMI O HIJIKATA TOSHIZO!.

El viaje comenzo, el silbido de la locomotora lleno de emocion a todos en el tren, un hombre pelirrojo de cola baja fue el ultimo en subir ya que la policia lo requisaba sin piedad, llevaba una katana en su cinto (hacia un año que el emperador dio la orden de restringir el uso de las katanas solo para la fuerza pública ). Se dejo reqisar sin contratiempo y respondio a las preguntas sin nerviosismo, asi que siguio su camino hasta sentarse en el lugar asignado en su tiquete.

El segundo silbido avivo mas el entusiasmo y las fuertes ruedas de metal empesaron a moverse lentamente hasta que consiguio una velocidad regular. Estaba emocionada, pero el aun mas, aunque no dijera nada su pecho se movia rapidamente y sus ojos brillaban como si fuera un niño que acababa de descubrir algo muy emocionante. La emosion que sentia no podia describirla, los paisajes que podia ver desde el tren eran indescriptibles, no tenia palabras. los ojos se me aguaron al saber que era una simple alma que dependia de esa inmensidad.

-Aqui nos bajamos- me dijo al oido  
-aqui mismo?- le pregunte a Chikage un poco confundida porque el tiquete era para un viaje largo  
-me refiero a la estacion, en unos minutos nos bajamos- dicho esto y un estruendo fuerte se sintio, el tren paro en seco y todos nos volcamos hacia adelante, fui recibida por Chikage, quien me miraba de cierta manera asustado, tal vez por mi. Varios policias con katanas se apresuraban por el costado izquierdo donde estaba mi ventana. Uno de ellos... era Saito-san?


	6. éxodo

Después del estruendo la gente se volvió a acomodar en sus asientos. Algunos fueron a ver si las puertas se abrían, evidentemente se habían doblado la mayoría, así que, en cuanto llegáramos a la estación tendiéramos que bajar por las ventanas, dijo el vigía del tren.

De repente un gran tiroteo se formó delante del tren y las balas comenzaron a penetrar las ventanas del vagón de primera clase y el vagón comedor. Chikage por su parte me cubría con su cuerpo, los dos estábamos recostados en el asiento de la sillas, el encima de mí. Escuchaba su respiración lenta, tranquila, a pesar de lo que pasaba allá afuera. De alguna manera sus ojos demostraban preocupación, no sabrían definirlo, nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo. Sí, sé que parece un niño cuando quiere algo a toda costa pero he empezado a pensar que en realidad sí le importo así sea un poquito.

Mientras que afuera la gritería de hombres furiosos y disparos de escopetas no cesaba por más que todos los pasajeros del tren quisiéramos, Se empezó a especular que en alguno de los vagones se transportaba oro del banco central de Tokio hacia Yokohama.

Los proyectiles no dejaban de penetrar las ventanas del tren, parecía como si el objetivo del grupo de bandidos quisiera acabar con todos los "ricos y nobles" que viajábamos en el mismo. Uno de ellos, quien tenía una cicatriz bastante gruesa al costado derecho de su cara logro meterse al vagón por una de las ventanas estalladas por los proyectiles

-sabemos que en este vagón esta un sobreviviente de la familia Yukimura, debe entregarse pacíficamente así nos iremos y nadie más acabara herido- exclamo el bandido- de lo contrario comenzare a disparar a cada uno de los pasajeros y no me importa si la policía se encuentra aquí, esto se hará por justicia-replico airado- justicia por no unirse al gobierno del régimen Tokugawa cuando se les ordenó, contare hasta diez y esa persona debe aparecer ante mí y me iré como prometí.

-uno…

Chikage me miro, yo lo mire y me dijo – hay dos situaciones que pasaran con te descubra, te matara aquí mismo o te sacara de aquí y te llevará a algún lugar en donde es posible que te usen antes de matarte- me asusté mucho pero él se enderezo y me impulso a salir

-dos…

–yo estaré contigo, te protegeré- y me beso'. Con esa promesa me levante y camine hacia el hombre

-así que eres tu. Me alegra descubrir que los mocosos lograron sobrevivir. Debió ser dura la separación de tu hermano, ese bueno para nada, tu hubieras sido mucho mas provechosa en todo, no?  
- por que habla así de mi hermano?  
-pues...- le miro de manera soez y atrevida -otro hombre en el clan es demasiada carga para todos y... ademas no se podia sacar partido de tan exquisito ser- le volvio a mirar de arriba a abajo, dejando en claro sus intensiones -tu, por otro lado, eres de mi tipo y las ordenes que recibimos son claras, si es mujer, pues utilizarla, si es otro hombre acabar con el.

-por que soy indispensable?

- quieres hablar de estos temas delante de toda esta gente- exclamo el hombre, de todos modos no era buen mozo, ni tampoco tenia buena presencia

-así que en realidad quieres sacar partido de su raza, no? De todos ls artilugios que he visto y he oído acerca de cazar un oni este es el mas estúpido. Solo los oni pueden decidir con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas, a quien usar para calmar su apetito sexual si se quiere llamar así. Tratala com mas respeto, es superior a ti, e inalcanzable

-y tu quien eres?

-Kazama Chikage...

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja... ya veo, el clan Satsuma estará feliz de que hayas cazado a la oni por nosotros- dijo el hombre, sin crédito a lo que ese hombre explicaba me voltee a ver a Chikage que estaba justo detrás de mi. Lo mire buscando respuestas. El me sonrió y me corrió del camino con gentileza y desenvaino su espada. El hombre de cabello rojo se encamino hacia nosotros y me acorralo con su espada apuntando a mi pecho. todo se volvió lento ante mis ojos -otra herida dolorosa- pensé no tenia mi espada corta, de todos modos no serviría de nada. El pelirrojo era un asesino profesional.

Chikage bajo la espada y el pelirrojo también -es mejor que nos sigan, d lo contrario la matare aquí mismo- exclamo el misterioso hombre, quien caminaba como si estuviera danzando en aire, con gracia y elegancia -seria como Aizu, un hombre femenino?- pensé.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban, sin Kazama-san abría muerto violada por extranjeros; y ahora con el, moriré por ser simplemente Yukimura. Ahora si, no entiendo nada de lo que me esta pasando. Empiezo a pensar que Kazama-san simplemente me uso todo este tiempo, me suavizo para que bajara la guardia. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero correr hasta cansarme.

eso es; correr, huir, perder a los agresores hasta estar lista para enfrentarlos. Eso es lo único que puedo hacer hasta hoy, correr.

De tal modo, estudio todas las maneras de salir del vagón, del tren. Y ahí estaba, la compuerta trasera del vagón estaba funcionando normalmente y aproveche el descuido de los tres hombres para huir. Al llegar a la puerta, sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar, tenia miedo de perder la vida, mi integridad, mi dignidad.

salí del vagón y que me esperaba? el Cañón de una escopeta, que disparo rasgándome la oreja derecha. Cayo a mis pies con la espada de Saito-san incrustada en la espalda. No recuerdo mas!


	7. gravidez

Oigo voces muy familiares pero no las distingo. Mi cuerpo lo siento pesado, mis ojos no quieren abrirse, mis oídos aun no captan la tonalidad de esas voces, se que son masculinas. Ay no, me han secuestrado! tomo posesión de mi cuerpo y los abro de golpe. Una luz opaca alumbra una habitación mas bien burda, parecida a la del Shinsengumi, no; hay un jarrón bellamente decorado con dorado en un fondo negro sobre una mesa bokken al frente del futon, también hay un escritorio de pino lacado a mi derecha que sostenía una lampara de papel y a mi izquierda están... Saito-san y Chikage conversando civilizadamente -parece ser que kodou-san les ha prometido muchas cosas al clan Tosa y otros clanes con el fin de revivir al clan Yukimura a toda costa, siendo Chizuru la cabeza, por esto reclaman justicia para todos sus camaradas muertos.  
-hum, que desperdicio de tiempo, yo mismo acabe con Kauro Nagumo, por el bien de Chizuru. El estaba igual de loco que ese Kodou  
-sigo sin entender para que me querían- exclame después de escucharlos atentamente, ellos se voltearon a mirarme con alegría en su mirada mas no se reflejaba en sus rostros  
-los hombres que atacaron el tren venían por una sola cosa, tu, Chizuru. Aparentemente están bien informados de tu existencia y desean extraerte la fuerza que necesitan para ellos y tal vez para sus próximas generaciones, si eres de alguna forma resistente- me explico Saito-san, a medida que cruzaba la información con los hechos me daba cuenta que estar con Kazama era lo correcto.  
La habitación se empezó a mover súbitamente y mi Estómago me dolía y las nauseas eran cada vez mas fuertes, no pude mas, todo lo que sentía salio de mi cuerpo, era solo saliva, no había comido nada desde Tokio, todo me huele mal, me sienta mal, no se ni que me pasa y otra vez mis sentidos se desploman lentamente.

Desperté entre los brazos de Chikage, en estos momentos es un bálsamo para mi mente. He comenzado a ver la vida a través de sus ojos. Antes no creía nada, no entendía nada. Tal vez, porque no todos son compasivos como lo fueron el Shinsengumi. La vida no es siempre color de rosa, siempre sera gris, la tonalidad depende de quien la mire.

Hoy he aprendido algo, No se debe confiar en todo el mundo, no todos dan sin esperar algo a cambio y mas si eres un Oni y mas si eres una mujer. En este país las mujeres no somos nada, solo utensilios para hacer bebes y eso es todo. Para kazama, aparentemente soy algo mas, aun no lo se.

Cierro mis ojos y me acurruco en su regazo, el me abraza fuertemente y me besa el cabello -siempre te cuidare, amada mía!- hasta el otro día.

Es bien sabido que cada quien lleva su estilo de vida, el que mas le convenga, pero... a mi que me conviene? A estas alturas no me puedo dar el lujo de dudar y mucho menos en la situación tan apremiante en la que estoy. Hubo muchos incidentes en los que estuvo en riesgo mi vida, pero ahora es diferente. Me acusan de algo que en ningún momento hice. Me infringen un dolor que va mas allá de lo físico, es en el corazón en la sangre misma. Ahora el lugar mas importante en el que debo estar es al lado de Kazama. En estos momentos me importa lo mas mínimo si de verdad me ama, es indispensable su protección no quiero perder mi vida ni tampoco mi dignidad.

-Yukimura Chizuru, es hora de casarnos. No me interesa si estas de acuerdo o no, entendido?- explico aun mirando a la inmensidad de la tarde, sentado en el marco de la ventana, fumando. El olor que salia de su pipa es cardamomo y menta, con un poco de tabaco, relajante e intoxicante. Ese dolor otra vez - me siento mal...- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Dado que ha tenido tantos desmayos puedo diagnosticar que la señora se encuentra en cinta, tal ves un mes o mes y medio- abrí los ojos aletargada todavía, no tenia fuerzas -bienvenida- exclamo el hombre calvo a mi lado, garabateo algo en una hoja y se la entrego a Kazama, quien lo veía como si viese un fantasma -debe seguir una dieta rigurosa para evitar las nauseas. Aparentemente los desmayos son provocados por la falta de alimento o preocupaciones exageradas, Procúrele un lugar tranquilo Kazama-sama, al menos hasta sexto mes de gestación, pero si es durante todo el proceso mucho mejor- afirmo el doctor sonriéndome.  
-eso haré concluyo Chikage con orgullo en su voz, orgullo mas de petulancia que de felicidad. Definitivamente no se que haré con el.


	8. peligro

las cartas a Shiranui y Amagiri no se hicieron esperar, tampoco su llegada. Mi protección era básica. Y si... no estuviera embarazada? dejarían que pasara cualquier cosa conmigo? eso me entristeció mucho. Que fue eso de que tu mataste a Kaoru Nagumo con tus propias manos?-pregunte con rebeldía -si fui yo en realidad quien acabo con su vida, recuerda que le corte ambas manos- El se quedo pensativo, todo el día.

-cierto, debo darte el crédito de todo ese asunto- me besa de un modo romántico pero muy erótico que trasciende a mi cerebro, dejándolo en blanco. que es lo que hace este hombre cuando me besa, me mira, me protege? Sera la sangre, que nos llama? Solo se que me siento bien e infortunadamente le he empezado a querer profundamente. Es un sentimiento con el cual no me siento bien. Aun así las cosas han terminado de esta manera, gracias a las decisiones que he tomado desde que deje a Hijikata en su tumba.

Me acaricia la mejilla con mucho cuidado mientras me mira detalladamente, me sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Me toma delicadamente de la barbilla y me susurra -nunca vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, yo jamas te haría daño, es mas, yo confió ciegamente en tu instinto y en tu femeneidad-  
-que tiene que ver mi femeneidad con mi instinto?- pregunto un poco desubicada  
-nunca antes me había obsesionado tanto la femeneidad de una mujer como tu y tu instinto es... inverosímil- nos besamos con tanta pasión que no recuerdo cuando quedamos desnudos bajo el calor de la chimenea. Shiranui y Amagiri seguía en la casa y el ni le importa si hacemos ruido o no. Sin embargo su aroma me abraza y necesito desesperadamente su cuerpo encima del mio bajo las cobijas o si ellas. Muero a cada segundo ya no soy yo... y esa posesión carnal que apasiona a cada ser viviente en el planeta, necesaria para dar vida. no resisto mas, lo necesito con urgencia, a el, su vida, su cuerpo su mente, todo completo. Beso cada parte de su cuerpo y cada célula se dispara en energía pura. entra en mi y yo en el y somos uno. Me siento feliz, completa y ausente del mundo miserable de ahí fuera. Lo amo, ay Dios, lo amo. Me es necesaria su presencia.

En la mañana me siento aliviada, sin tensiones. Miles de preguntas se disparan en mi cabeza, quienes son? de que les sirve que este muerta? se podría decir que soy invisible para la nobleza, o no?

los ronins se agrupan a las afueras de Kioto para dar el golpe final, solo concretan detalles de la escaramuza que han planeado desde meses; algunos, desde años, cuando el clan Yukimura existía. En tres semanas desarrollaremos el plan, mientras tanto dejemos que la feliz pareja y sus guardaespaldas se den el paseo. No les daba miedo hacer planes a plena del día, tienen sangre fría.

Antes d continuar con nuestro viaje nos despedimos de Saito-san, desandole mucha felicidad a el y a su esposa Tokio. Al subir al tren nos ubicamos en el salón comedor, queríamos almorzar allí sin embargo, no comenzaban a servir sino a las dos horas de viaje. Como describir el modus operandi que posee Kazama-san para solucionar un dilema como este, mmm... soborno? no lo es, mmm... suplicas? tampoco, el no se rebajaría a eso jajajajajajajajajajaja, mmm... ah, ya se! un espeluznante juego de palabras que solo los nobles conocen dentro de un intrincado y arraigado código de honor que pone a todos en su lugar en una situación como esta! oh, interesante...

y en un suspiro el almuerzo estaba servido en nuestra mesa. que les dijiste -le pregunto un poco intrigada- que estas embarazada- me responde sin el menor disgusto.

una semana después, estamos de vuelta en casa. Las cosas siguen en su sitio. Un terrible sentimiento ronda en mi pecho desde el momento en que arribamos a la villa. Chikage estaba igual de inquieto. Amgiri y Shiranui revisaron el lugar con urgencia pero no encontraron nada sospechoso. Pero el vacío y la sosobra en la boca del estomago persistía.

Ya era hora de dormir, todo apagamos las luces, un poco mas tranquilos y el suegno cayo sin mas.

uno por uno fueron llegando a los terrenos del clan Kazama. Uno a uno fueron ocupando sus posiciones para el ataque. Uno a uno fueron derribando a los vigías de turno, penetrando con mucha paciencia la villa; solo debían esperar pacientemente el momento adecuado para hacer enfurecer a Chikage Kazama, sin embargo, no contaban con el detalle de los akitas sueltos. Por mas que los mataran, hasta al morir eran ruidosos. Uno de dos: o los apartaban de la zona con un distractor o se arriesgaban a entrar con ellos a bordo, o envenenarlos con arsénico en un bocado de carne fresca, seguramente la mejor y mas silenciosa. Pues así lo hicieron y siguieron penetrando en la villa. Shiranui y Amagiri estaban despiertos esperando el ataque inminente. Kazama me arropaba y besaba dulcemente, estaba entre dormida y despierta. Ese olor a muerte rondaba la casa y no pude resistirlo mas, me senté en el futon asustada. Chikage me dijo en señas que guardara silencio.

Sus sombras tras pasaron el empapelado de las puertas. -yo te protegeré- me dijo muy sereno


	9. despertar

¡Yo te protegeré!- exclamó suavemente, mientras esas sombras se hacían más grandes y espeluznantes y más humanas. Desenvainó su espada lentamente y yo me escondí detrás del biombo de madera. ¿Si él se muere qué hare yo?

El sonido de cada talón tocando la madera se hizo más fuerte, pero se detuvo. Kazama ya no estaba, de un solo tajo miles de trozos de papel cayeron al suelo. Chikage no estaba, el miedo carcome mis huesos. No lo veía desde el ángulo en donde me encontraba, seguro estaba fuera donde se oía el tintineo de las espadas al chocar. Estaba desesperada.

Decidí salir y enfrentarme a la realidad. Allí estaba, tirado en el corredor, desangrándose y los hombres que allí estaban le escupían y le pateaban como perro sarnoso, mientras que el intentaba ponerse de pie –deténganse- grité desesperada por lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Su kimono blanco había absorbido parte de su sangre. Desenvaine mi espada corta, todo me temblaba. El viento se quejaba de forma extraña. No, no era el viento. Eran flechas encendidas que terminaron clavadas en el techo, encendiéndolo, tal cual cuando tenía 6 años.

Una parte de mi decía que huyera, mientras que la otra decía que me quedara a luchar, y yo… se me antojaba luchar lo más que pudiera y luego huir. Shiranui y Amagiri no se veían por ningún lado. No se oian disparos, ni sus gritos. Era curioso que Kazama Chikage hubiese caído en manos de ronins comunes y silvestres como los que rodeaban la casa.

El techo no demoró en arder y crujir, el fuego consumía con rapidez el envigado de la casa. La casa entera rujía, los ronins no dudaron en abalanzarse a mí. Una de esas espadas me perforó el estómago y mis sentidos se agudizaron de inmediato. Mi cara ya no era humana, lo podía sentir en la mirada de los hombres. El pelo era de un tono platinado, según ellos tenían cuernos en las sienes y mis pupilas dilatadas de un color dorado a pesar de la noche. La adrenalina me invadió y mis músculos reaccionaban con rapidez. Uno a uno fue cayendo desmembrados o degollados en un reguero de sangre, mientras que la sangre de mi esposo se combinaba con la de ellos. Ya no quedaba nadie en pie, las últimas vigas de la casa se desplomaban lentamente igual que yo. Una vos cálida me decía en mi oído… despierta Chizuru, despierta amor mío… la realidad me abrumó completamente; no estaba en la villa, ni tampoco rodeada, Kazama estaba vivo y sonriéndome y estábamos en el tren –ya casi llegamos a Yokohama, parece que tuviste una pesadilla, no parabas de hablar y quejarte. ¿Quién estaba muriendo?- preguntó ese hombre que desde hace un año me tiene loca por él.

-soñé que habías muerto- respondí aun asustada  
-ay, eso indica solo una cosa- hizo una pausa meditando, mientras lo miraba atentamente- tendremos una vida larga y llena de felicidad con nuestro hijo o hija- y me besó alegre y apasionadamente.

El olor del mar me abrazo con regocijo y mis nervios se calmaron. Era solo un sueño, el amor de mi vida seguía ahí conmigo, sentado a mi lado. En ese momento recordé – ¿el tren se detuvo en algún momento?- pregunté aun asustada -¿parar, cuando? En ningún momento ha parado, te dije que era un boleto de ida y vuelta si tocar en ningún momento a Kioto- respondió Kazama con humor –tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada. En el momento en que arrancó el tren te quedaste dormida, querida mía- exclamo con los ojos brillante de burla hacia mi conducta –y el hombre pelirrojo ¿aún está aquí?- mi esposo alzo una ceja con preocupación –no amor, ese hombre escapo por la ventana cuando los oficiales de la marina inglesa lo descubrieron.

-oh! ya veo, todo fue una horrible pasadilla  
-no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, nunca dejare que nada te pase, eres mi tesoro- exclamó vehemente besando mi cuello sin importarle los demás y sus estúpidos tabúes acerca de los besos.

La semana siguiente, en la villa celebramos nuestro matrimonio según la tradición Shintoista. Vestida de blanco como manda la tradición y Chikage con su traje de gala dando honor y gloria al legado de su familia y yo a la mía.


	10. nupcial

Agosto 1 de 1870.

Aunque no puedo afirmar que soy doncella, me vistieron de blanco por orden de Chikage –no hemos hecho nada malo, como para que alguien se atreva a poner en duda tu virtud, siempre has estado conmigo y nunca he faltado a esa promesa de protegerte, así que, vístete de blanco para mí, no necesitas la aprobación de nadie más!- tenía algo de razón, no hemos hecho nada malo. Hoy me levanté justo al despuntar el alba, debía bañarme y perfumarme –eso lo decidí yo, no voy a casarme oliendo a cerdo ni mucho menos- la noche anterior había preparado el maquillaje y los adornos para peinarme en la mañana; sin embargo, las criadas habían recogido todo y puesto nuevos adornos. Yo los quería sencillos. Como me lo suponía –órdenes del amo- orfebrería pulidísima, flores de rubíes con bordes de oro, hechos por un reconocido orfebre holandés que había venido a Japón hacía 2 años para trabajar para la emperatriz. Kazama-san y sus conexiones pensé, no obstante fue un regalo de la mismísima Osen-chan quien me había enviado las flores y otros aditamentos para la ceremonia nupcial y un baúl lleno de kimonos de una seda costosísima ya que tenía diseños intrincados y bien elaborados que a la vez se veía pulcro y elegantes sin chillar con la extravagancia.

Salí del baño corriendo para que mi esposo no me viera. Digo esposo porque ya lo consideraba así. Desde hacía una semana estábamos durmiendo en cuartos separados para darle emoción a la ceremonia y para que nuestra luna de miel fuera mucho mejor que el año que estuve compartiendo lecho con él, ja le hizo gracia cuando se lo propuse, pero a la noche siguiente ya tenía síndrome de abstinencia, fue muy chistoso escucharlo llorar en la puerta para que lo dejara entrar, nuestra dieta sexual por así decirlo ha consistido únicamente de besos casos y abrazos de osos.

Al entrar a mi habitación encontré a tres criadas organizándolo todo para poderme vestir ¡y ahí vamos! Una labor titánica, me miraban de mal humor porque tenía el cabello mojado, como quien dice y a qué hora lo vamos secar. Me enrede la toalla en forma de turbante mientras que me ponía la ropa interior "blanca", luego el kimono blanco, necesitaba de todas ellas para que quedara perfecto, sin arrugas y bien atado.

El cabello. El meollo del asunto. Qué hacer con él; ya había metido la pata lavándolo, aunque no podía negar que olía a lavanda y eso las tranquilizó mucho. Empezaron a desenredarlo de abajo hacia arriba para no jalarme el cuero cabelludo, hay que decirlo, lo duro seguía después. Un peinado parecido al melocotón de las maiko, luego el tocado y por ultimo las flores que regalo Osen-chan.

El maquillaje, sencillo. Me trajo una nostalgia potente que me hizo llorar por un momento. Las criadas se miraban desconcertadas, no sabían que decir. Respiré hondo y con un pañito me seque las lágrimas. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Salí de la habitación completamente transformada en una Yamato Nadesico con la capucha del vestido puesta. Un fotógrafo me esperaba con Kazama-san en el salón principal.

Estaban todas las puertas abiertas para que entrara la luz y que la foto quedase perfecta a pesar de ser a blanco y negro. El fotógrafo había prometido retocar las sombras si fuese necesario. En mitad del salón había una silla pequeña sin espaldar para que yo me sentara y Chikage estaría de pie a mi derecha. Chikage estaba vestido con el kimono negro, la falda-pantalón blanca y el saco negro, con los prendedores que simbolizan la casa Kazama y los pompones en la cintura que simbolizan su estatus, se veía muy atractivo, casi comible en el salón, llevaba en su mano derecha un abanico como símbolo de una sexualidad plena. Luego de las fotografías nos dirigimos a la pagoda de la villa. Allí se celebraría el rito nupcial shinto. El sacerdote nos recibió de buen agrado, hablando de los logros de mi esposo y lo afortunada que era por ser su esposa. Debo ser clara en esto, Japón es un país machista, como mujeres debemos hacernos valer por lo que somos haciendo feliz a ese maravilloso hombre que decidió compartir su vida con nosotras. "donde hay un hombre, las mujeres no deben sufrir y ellos deben recibir cariño y amor por nuestra parte, son personas. Esa es nuestra labor"

Tomamos sake según la tradición, después de eso estábamos casados oficialmente. Ya no me llamaba Yukimura Chizuru, ahora me llamo Kazama Chizuru.

Treinta y dos semanas después nació mi hija Himawari un 24 de Abril de 1871. Es morena como yo de ojos escarlata como los de su papá. Es el amor de nuestras vidas, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Chikage se volvería un bobo en compañía de su hija.

Fin.


End file.
